


Two Can Play This Game

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean Smith verse, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Vibrators, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Thursday, and while Dean was at work, Cas was restless.  He just wanted something fun to happen, something to fill his day.  So Cas decided that because Thursday was his namesakes day he got to set the rules, and what he wanted was to be naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play This Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).



> Started out as Mysterious Smut Anon drabbles for destieldrabblesdaily and grew into the monster that is this thing.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Jenn xx

It was Thursday, and while Dean was at work, Cas was restless. He just wanted something fun to happen, something to fill his day. So Cas decided that because Thursday was his namesakes day he got to set the rules, and what he wanted was to be naked. 

The penthouse apartment Cas shared with Dean was an executive dream. High ceilings and large open plan living, everything decorated to match in white, greys and chrome finishes. Floor to ceiling windows looked out over fantastic views of the city, they even had a little tropical oasis of a balcony filled with lush plants, green foliage and flowers.

Cas spent the day out on the balcony, lathered in tanning oil and basking in the sun, come afternoon he watered the plants, showered, then set about fixing dinner.

So when Dean came home from work early, he was pleasantly surprised to find Cas in the kitchen preparing dinner in nothing but his birthday suit and a pink frilly apron. The sight knocked the breath out of Dean, and when Cas bent over to place something in the oven he saw the pink shiny bottom of a brand new butt plug nestled between Cas’ ass cheeks causing him to nearly swallow his own tongue.

The sound of the front door gently latching as it closed caught Cas’ attention. As he turned to look towards the door Dean could see that Cas was already half hard and slightly tenting the front of his apron. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas purred from behind the kitchen counter.

Dean's cock started to throb in his pants. His breath already coming quickly in heavy gasps. “Hey Cas.” he managed to stammer out before Cas smirked at him and raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Dinner won’t be ready for 45 minutes, but how 'bout I make you some hors d'oeuvres.” Cas said as his eyes positively smoldered, he ran his hand slowly down his front, pushing the apron aside to tease a nipple, devouring Dean with his gaze.

Dean shed his coat and tie and stalked his way over to the kitchen. He gripped his angel by the hips and drew him in for a heated kiss, Cas opening up to him immediately letting out a moan. 

“You're early.” Cas murmured into Dean’s neck as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin there. Sliding his hands up under Dean’s shirt feeling the warm skin of his lover, caressing his strong muscular back and drawing him closer to him so he could grind his hardening cock against his lover’s thigh. 

Dean moaned as the slide of his angel’s hot hard cock against his clothed thigh sent shivers up his spine. He was suddenly aware of just how much his angel was affecting him, his pants becoming very tight around his cock. 

Cas was practically purring while he slid himself down Dean’s body to fall to his knees, hands trailing down to rest on Dean’s ass. He looked up at Dean between thick eyelashes, his eyes full of lust and desire, the apron billowing out to cover his knees. 

Cas took his time gently nosing at Dean’s crotch, nibbling at his erection through the layers of clothing. When his mouth reached the fly he took the zipper between his teeth and pulled. Nimbly releasing Dean long thick cock. Dean let out an obscene moan as Cas blew hotly across the head, kissing and licking his way up the shaft around the sensitive underside leaving a sloppy mess of saliva in his wake. Cas flicked out his tongue running it across Dean’s slit, tasting the bead of precome that had formed there. He sighed relishing the salty taste, as Dean moved his hands to run through his angel’s hair.

Cas’ perfect full lips took Dean’s cock into his mouth swallowing him down in one practiced move, nestling his nose into the soft curls of Dean’s crotch Cas inhaled the musky smell of his lover. He swallowed hungrily around Dean’s cock humming with pleasure, sending vibrations through Dean which caused him to buck and thrust into his angel’s sweet wet mouth. 

He closed his eyes as Cas started to bob up and down pressing his tongue to the underside of his cock. Dean shuddered and moaned under his angel’s ministrations, cradling his head with his hands, and scraping his nails through his scalp. 

Cas started to run his hands up the back of Dean’s exposed thighs softly trailing his fingernails as he went, moving slowly up to massage the cheeks of his ass. Still bobbing up and down on his lovers cock, flicking his tongue over and around the head, playing and teasing with Dean’s most sensitive areas driving him crazy, making him impossibly hard. 

Dean heard the snap of a cap of lube opening followed by a cool finger sliding it’s way between his cheeks, to gently tease around his puckered hole. He opened his eyes to look down at his angel who came off his cock with a soft pop. Leaning down he reached out to catch the trail of saliva dripping from those plush lips with his thumb. 

Cas mewled as Dean explored his mouth with his fingers, slipping two into his mouth, Cas sucked them in, teasing them with his tongue. He reached into his apron while Dean was distracted and gently pushed something into Dean’s hand. Dean looked down to see a small remote, looking at it quizzically.

“Just press it.” Cas prompted.

And so he does. At first he heard a distant buzzing, slowly connecting the dots as he feels Cas shudder against his body, his grip on Dean’s legs and ass tightening and releasing in spasms. So, this is a new toy Dean thought, as Cas arches his back, his ass coming up high, a flash of pink coming into his vision. 

Cas moves to sucking and licking Dean’s balls, rolling them in one hand as his other hand starts to play more diligently with his ass. One finger slips into Dean’s tight hot hole to the first knuckle making Dean let out a hiss of pleasure at the sensation. Dean presses back onto the finger wanting Cas to fill him up. Almost unbearably slowly Cas starts to move his finger in and out of Dean, huffing out a laugh as Dean whines at the teasing pace. Gently Cas adds another finger pushing in taking his time to open up his lover, once Dean is filled, he crooks his fingers dragging them back out, swiping over Deans prostate pulling a dirty moan out of his lovers mouth.

Dean feels his knees start to buckle as he sees stars, that tantalizing feeling collecting low in his gut. 

“Sweet angel,” Dean pants, “if you keep this up it will be over before it starts.” Looking down to see the filthy grin that comes over Cas’ face, and feel a third finger enter him and start to scissor him open. 

Two can play this game Dean thinks, as he flicks the button on the remote up a notch eliciting a loud moan of surprise from his angel, who is positively writhing in front of him. Cas gathers any last shred of self-control he has and funnels it into the fingers still working his lover’s hole open. He pulls his fingers out, teasing them over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Dean who shudders and gasps at the sensation.

Cas gets to his feet, the movement causes the vibrator to push harder against his prostate, making him buck on his way up. He grips his lover’s hips thrusting forward to give Dean a searing passion filled kiss, pushing in hard, claiming his mouth as his own, only pulling away, when Dean flicks the switch on the remote once again. 

Cas looks at Dean. His irises are a thin sliver of blue, almost black, pupils blown with lust. Quick as a flash, he flips Dean around, bending him over the kitchen bench, covering his back with body, sliding his thick hard cock between Dean’s ass cheeks. He licks a line up Dean’s neck, coming to a stop at his ear. He sucks his ear lobe into his mouth gently tugging and biting, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. 

Cas whispers into Dean's ear in a low growl, “You ready for me baby, gonna take my big cock like the dirty little cock slut you are?”

Dean nearly comes from Cas’ words alone, the deep husky tone of his angel’s voice sending lightning bolts of electricity to his dick. Dean nods shakily, trying to keep himself together.

“Good boy.” Cas murmurs as he takes his slicked up cock and guides it into Dean’s hungry gaping hole. Sliding in almost painfully slow, bottoming out and holding still while they both pant, trying desperately to hold it together. 

“So tight for me baby.” Cas groans, his mouth still tantalizingly close to Dean’s ear. “Gonna make you come on my cock baby, gonna make you scream.”

Dean shudders at the filth coming out of Cas’ mouth, he loves it when his angel talks dirty. 

“What are you waiting for then?” Dean gasps out, trying to goad Cas on. All he gets is a huff and a smirk from Cas as he leans forward, grabbing the remote from Dean’s loose grip, switching it off. If they want this to last that game has to end. 

Now that they’re both ready and comfortable, Cas slowly, far far too slowly pulls out of Dean, almost coming free only to thrust back in hard and fast. 

“Fuck!” Dean shouts, as Cas repeats the action a second time, angling his hips just right to nail Dean’s prostate. Cas picks up a rhythm now, pounding into Dean, gripping him hard by the hips, so tight he is sure to leave bruises in his wake. 

Cas leans back, watching his cock slide in and out of his lover, relishing the sounds coming from Dean’s mouth. 

“Fuck Dean, look so good taking my cock.” Cas growls, leaning in to bite along Dean’s shoulder-blade. “I want to see you when you come baby.” Cas pants, as he quickly slides out of Dean, leaving his hole clenching around nothing.

Dean can’t help but whimper from the loss, he wants to feel full again. “Please Cas, please.” He sobs as Cas flips him onto his back, pushing him up onto the kitchen counter, bringing his legs up to wrap around his waist.

“Please what baby? Use your words, let me hear you… you know I love it when you beg for me.” 

“Please, Cas… fuck me! Fill me up angel, wanna come on you cock. Make me scream!” Dean begs, his voice coming out in broken pants. He is so hard now, so close already, as Cas teases his hole with the head of his cock while running his hands up and down Dean’s sides.

“Ssh s’ok baby, I got you.” Cas soothes, taking hold of the base of his cock as he guides himself back inside Dean. Dean lets out a hoarse moan. The feeling of his lover filling him, the tip of his cock hitting his sensitive and abused prostate. 

Dean knows he’s not going to last long now, not after all the teasing. His cock lays heavy and wet, dripping precome across his stomach between them. Cas is slamming into him, nailing his prostate with every thrust, setting a dizzying pace. Dean cries out, calling Cas’ name over and over like a prayer, his brain has switched off. All he can hear is the thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears, he couldn’t tell you his name now if he tried.

Cas’ rhythm starts to falter, stuttering as he feels the familiar build up of fire pooling low in his abdomen, his balls tightening up. “Fuck Dean, so good, you’re so good for me.” He gasps out, taking Dean’s neglected cock in his hand and giving it a couple practiced tugs before his lover’s back arches off the counter, his hands come up to grasp hold of Cas’ arms fingernails digging in hard, as he comes in hot white strips across Cas’ hand and his stomach.

Dean clenches down through his orgasm, pulling Cas over the edge with him. Cas’ cock pulsing inside Dean, filling him up. He falls forward collapsing onto Dean’s chest, nuzzling his face in his lovers shoulder, while he waits for the world to right itself again. 

As his breath comes back to him, he lifts himself up to catch Dean’s eyes. Dean’s face is glowing with a bright flush in his cheeks, his eyes are heavy and sated slightly unfocused. He looks thoroughly fucked out. Cas leans in to give Dean a gentle kiss, licking along the seam of his bottom lip, sharing his breaths with his lover. 

“Fuck Cas, that was fantastic.” Dean’s voice is rough, his throat feels sore, a sure sign of a great fuck. Cas just looks at him as he slowly pulls out. The smirk back on his face as he straightens up, smoothing the pink apron back over his front. Dean moves to get to his feet, his legs shaky, barely holding his weight. He catches his reflection in the chrome backsplash, only then realizing he’s still wearing his shirt.

Just then the timer goes off, Cas opens up the oven and the apartment is flooded with the delicious smell of a roast dinner. 

Dean practically drools as he says, “Angel, have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Cas just looks over at Dean with a devilish glint in his eye and says “Just wait till you see what I’ve got planned for dessert.” Shooting a wink at Dean before walking away to set the table for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PWP so please be kind.   
> I thrive off comments so let me know your thoughts and i'll love you forever!


End file.
